The objective of this project is the research and development of analytical techniques which are used to (1) establish the structure and purity of new anticancer drug candidates, (2) establish the identity and purity of bulk and formulated drugs, (3) determine important physical and chemical properties of new anticancer drugs, and (4) study reaction mechanisms and structure-activity relationships. Research emphasizing the use of high pressure liquid chromatography and mass spectrometry will be emphasized. The LC work will be directed, initially, towards separation of aminosugars. Mass spectral work will emphasize structural studies of new antitumor agents and their metabolites.